Jían (LWA Ragnarok)
"I am Jían!" —Jían's catchphrase Jiàn is mamba seal who is very childish compared to other Familiars in the gang due to the fact that she is still a baby. Sucy bumped into her when she was looking for mushrooms at the beach. After one adventure, Sucy decides to take her home and adopted her as her baby to cope with the fact that her parents forced to abandoned her a year ago and desires not to do the same to the seal. This led to her meeting with Nia, Jiàn's biological mother who grateful to the young witch who taking care of her child during her disappearance. Personality & Character Jían is a cheerful individual who viewed Sucy as older sister figure, but accident prone that made her overly protective of the mamba seal. Her current mindset often caused her to be distracted and simple-minded, tends to not listen to plans and goes off to tackle threats on her own even if it proved too much for her. She sometimes also misinterpret simple requests that gave others (particulary Akko) headache. However, she can also be merciless and savagely brutal towards her enemies, especially if they threaten her friends and family. Powers and Abilities Jiàn is arguably weakest member of the group that made her best in the rear lines while in battle, but her sense of courage, and training under Sucy and Biri Biri's titulege in the training area that dubbed as "The Pit", made her a formidable combatant in her own right. She can roll into a ball to ram her enemies and obstacles in her path, spewing forth noxious gasm and spitting corrosive ball of poison as weapon. Jiàn also an adept swimmer, able to use Balei repulsors to increase her speed properly through her mother Nia's titulege. Even so, she still not powerful enough to fully master Pomokai Holoholona's ultimate spell called Shiny Ball due to her current physique will left her strained after using it once. Relationships Atsuko Kagari/Vermilion Valkyrie While Jian tends to bother Akko a lot especially when it came to listening to simple instructions or accidentally burping nauseus gas in front of her, she actually cares for Akko. In her dreams, she made Akko a princess of her own kingdom. Sucy Jian idolized Sucy as an older sister figure. She always provided poison from her body to help Sucy in her experiments. However, Sucy gets worried whenever Jian is involved in tasks and could be violently protective whenever anyone harm Jian. Hannah and Barbara The two have somehow be unlucky enough to get caught in Jian's toxic burp leaving them paralyzed for an unknown period of time. Andrew He doesn't seem to mind when Jian latched onto his back. Mamba Seals Jian has shown to be protective of her race that her instinct to protect overwhelmed her. Other Luna Nova Students Luna Nova Students: Everyone ran away from Jian whenever she needed a burp which are huge and contain toxic gas. Notes & Trivia *Jían's character is loosely based on Marvel Comic character Groot, especially his Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Creatures & Plants Category:Characters Category:OC